Baffy
by Madster123
Summary: i couldn't think of anything but its a baffy and one-shot, bad summary. stories better trust me. i came up with this listening to my life would suck without you by kelly clarkson. not exactly a songfic. rated 'T' for language


**Disclaimer: I don't own Looney Tunes, it's owned by WB**

**Takes place in TLTS and I'm sorry if they seem OOC.**

* * *

Bugs' POV

"What are you doing here, Daff?" I asked. "I told you to leave."

"I can't Bugs, I have no where to go." Daffy dropped to the ground silently pleading for my forgiveness.

"Daffy," I whispered. I've never seen this side of him.

"Please let me stay, I'm sorry for everything I've said. Please." Daffy continued to plead.

"Daff, I thought you said you'd never come back?" I stood my ground. He wasn't getting back in my life that easily.

"I did, but then I realized how hard it was to live on my own." Daffy answered.

"Why didn't you just move in with Tina?" I spat, harshly.

"She said that she wouldn't let anyone move in until she was married." At this point I could see some tears falling out of his eyes. As much as I hated to say it, it broke my heart.

"Daffy, I'm sorry. Goodbye." I said. He looked upset and walked away dejectedly.

"Bye." He whispered almost inaudibly.

I closed the door and walked to the kitchen. "Why did I do that?" I asked to no one in particular_. I can't believe I did that. He just needed a place to live. Why did I do that?_ I thought. _He needed me, why did I turn him away? How many times am I supposed to push this feeling away? I love him, why can't I just admit that?_

* * *

*Later*

The doorbell rang and guess who stood there? "Daffy, I told you to go away."

"Look, I know I've said some things before that I didn't mean. I know you won't take me back and I know I don't deserve it, but please reconsider." Daffy said on his hands and knees. I couldn't leave him like this.

"Okay, Daff." I gave in

"Really?" He smiled. I nodded my head. "Why?"

"I was stupid for telling you goodbye. I was wrong for trying to pick a fight." I answered. "Come in, it's your home too." He came inside and sat down. "Look Daff, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kicked you out for that."

"The past is the past." Daffy waved it off dismissively.

"Really though, I'm really truly sorry." I said.

"It shouldn't be you apologizing, it should be me." Daffy said, I cocked an eyebrow, "it was my fault, I shouldn't have yelled at you. You provide me with warmth and food and I don't have to pay you."

"Yeah, but I kicked you out just because you yelled at me. It was kinda a bitchy thing to do." I said.

"It was kinda bitchy, but I was the one who started it." Daffy said.

"I know I've got issues, but you're pretty messed up to." I said.

"Yeah, I know I'm really messed up." Daffy agreed.

"Why did you agree with me? That's nothing like you." I asked.

"I wasn't going to come back, but after awhile I found out I'm nothing without you." Daffy answered. I smiled. _But he probably doesn't like me back. _I thought.

*Next day*

"Daffy, what did I tell you yesterday?" I asked, almost screaming.

"You said you were sorry and that it wasn't my fault." Daffy answered calmly.

"I never said it wasn't your fault." I almost yelled.

"Well, it seemed like you said it to me." Daffy said.

"Get out." I pointed to the door, this time screaming. A look of dread went across Daffy's face for a millisecond and I wondered if I imagined it.

"Fine." Daffy said and left.

* * *

*Later*

The doorbell rang again and I answered. "What now, Daffy?" I said a little to harshly.

"Why do you keep kicking me out?" He asked standing upright.

"Because." I answered

"Do you like to see me in pain?" Daffy asked.

"No." I answered.

"Then why?" He raised his voice a little bit.

"I plead the fifth on this one." I answered knowing he couldn't say anything to counter it.

"Why can't you just tell me? I'll change if that means I can stay." Daffy suggested. I know I shouldn't have let him back inside, but I really missed him.

"Daffy, I don't know why I continuously kick you out. All I know is by the end of the day I miss you. I really shouldn't though."

"Then why do you?" Daffy asked as we were eating dinner.

"I just can't let you go." I answered.

"Why?" Daffy asked innocently.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I just can't."

"What's the real reason, bub?" Daffy asked.

"That is the real reason." I argued.

"Can we not argue, this morning's argument really took a lot out of me?" Daffy asked.

"Fine." I sat back down.

"Seriously though, what's your problem?" Daffy asked.

"I don't have a problem; you're the one with the problems. This is how our friendship works you have problems, I help you and at the end of the day everything's okay." I answered angrily.

"Wow, calm down Bugs. I've never seen this side of you before. I'm normally the one who gets angry. Know your role." Daffy said. "Besides I make your life very adventurous right?"

"Yeah, you do. I guess you're right. My life would suck without you." I admitted.

"Yeah, see that wasn't so hard to admit. Although that's not a reason for you to keep kicking me out." Daffy said.

"I truly don't know." I lied. Daffy smirked.

"Bugs, you and I both know that's a lie, which-again-is my role. So what's the real reason?" Daffy continued to get the truth. He was sitting really close to me now and my heart started to beat rapidly.

"Look, Daff I don't feel like answering right now it's late. We should go to bed." I blushed a little. While I was talking he moved closer, his beak and my nose were almost touching.

"Are you sure? You look like you're really enjoying me being this close to you." Daffy asked. _Shit, he noticed. Okay play it cool Bugs, you can do this._

"I don't know what you're talking about, Daff." I replied.

"I think you do." He winked at me. By now he's pinned me down on the couch and he was on top of me.

"Would you get off of me?" I yelled, straggling to get up.

"Hmmm, how about no?" He whispered seductively in my ear.

"How about we talk about this in the morning?" I asked almost losing my cool. Almost.

"We have all night you know. I'm not sleeping till I get an answer." Daffy whispered and I felt a shiver run up my spine.

"What if you get tired and want to sleep and I still haven't answered you?" I asked.

"I'll sleep on top of you; I'm guessing you'd like it." Daffy said seductively.

"No I wouldn't." I lied.

"Yes you would, stop lying okay. Haven't you learned your role yet?" Daffy asked.

"Of course I have and you should stop talking about that. It only happened one time." I could feel his warm breath on me.

"Just answer my question and I'll stop referring to that day and I'll get off of you. Unless you don't want me to." Daffy said the last part so seductively.

"What was the question again?" I asked trying to hide my blush of the fact that Daffy would willing sleep on me.

"Why do you keep kicking me out just because we fight? The real reason." Daffy asked.

"Oh right, that. Well, the truth. I would tell you, but you're making me uncomfortable, so if you could get off then…."

"Nuh-uh I'm not letting you off the hook that easily." Daffy interrupted. "Were friends, sorta, and friends can tell friends anything."

"Yeah," I drawled out slowly, "so?"

"So you can tell me anything, I won't judge." Daffy still stayed in the same position.

"You'll hate me if I tell you." I said, "Its better off a secret." We had a stare down for quite some time. He started to doze off, still never letting me up.

* * *

*Next Day*

I woke up and noticed we moved. He layed in front of me on the couch, but I could easily get out. I slipped out of the couch unnoticed and went to the kitchen. "Bugs!" I heard Daffy yell. _Shit he noticed. Of course he noticed I left. _"Where are you?"

"In the kitchen." I answered. He walked in with his arms crossed and a frown upon his beak. "Hello." I trilled just to see him angry.

"What do you want, it's not like you're ever gonna answer my question. Why should I try?" He sat down at the table. "Especially since I know the answer." When he said that I almost dropped my coffee.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Last night I woke up and you were asleep. You know how some people talk in their sleep?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah, of course Daff, but I don't do that." I stated.

"Actually you do and you said and I quote 'I love you, Daffy. Please never leave me.'" Daffy leaned back in the chair with a smirk on his beak.

"People say crazy things when they're asleep." I tried to prove him wrong.

"You would never say anything crazy, though." Daffy stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe I like you a little bit." I whispered almost inaudible. _A little is an understatement, I love him a whole fucking lot._

"Are you sure?" Daffy asked seductively.

"Yep, I'm sure." I said.

"Okay." Daffy said and what happened next was surprising. Daffy grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me. I was surprised at first, but I melted into it. "Yeah you defiantly like me a little bit." Daffy replied sarcastically.

"Maybe I like you a lot." I said after my shock wore off.

"Don't worry 'bout it Bugs, I love you too." Daffy said.

"What about Tina?" I asked confused.

"I'll break up with her just like you'll break up with Lola." Daffy answered.

"You know I'm not really dating her, I just can't break her heart." I said.

"I'll do it for you." Daffy said.

* * *

*Later*

"See, Lola took that well." Daffy stated.

"Better than I thought." I agreed. She actually took it well. I told her I was gay and she said okay.

"How'd it go with Tina?" I asked.

"She was fine." Daffy answered.

"So, are we dating or what?" I asked. _Damn, I'm probably pushing this too far,_

"Yeah, we are." Daffy smiled and we kissed.

* * *

**R&R goodnight everybody I'm out.**


End file.
